Una promesa
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Hikari va ver a Takeru después de un año por una promesa que se hicieron.


UNA PROMESA

* * *

Reto de Manos para el proyecto 1-8. Takari es mi pareja favorita y el drama uno de mis géneros. Aunque es un poco largo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Hikari va ver a Takeru después de un año por una promesa que se hicieron.

* * *

—Gracias por tu ayuda hermano —digo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Siempre querida hermanita —dice mientras revuelve mi cabello como lo solía hacer cuando éramos niños. Solo puedo fruncir el ceño y él sonríe —. La próxima vez puedo ir a tu departamento.

—¡Eso si no! —digo con cierto malestar —. La última vez que estuviste a cargo sin Sora fue un desastre. Mi departamento quedó prácticamente destruido. Miko se escondía entre mis abrigos de invierno y Aki lo proseguía por todos lados. Tuve que sacrificar todo el fin de semana para dejar mi departamento como usualmente es.

—Me declaro culpable de ello —puedo ver su sonrisa infantil, pero eso no cambia la expresión de mi rostro —. Sora estará aquí, así que todo esté bajo control.

—Eso espero —aunque mi expresión dice todo lo contrario —. Solo espero que Aki no desee morderle la cola a Miko de nuevo porque a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de molestar al gato enseñándole al perro a perseguirle por todo mi departamento.

—Era divertido y ellos lo disfrutaron bastante —sonríe al recordar su travesura.

—Creo que solo Aki y tú lo disfrutaron —interrumpe Sora quien llega a la sala con una sonrisa —. Disculpa que tengas que traerlos aquí, pero sabes que el médico me pidió reposo.

—Por el contrario, les debo agradecer por ayudarme. Mis padres no están y la señora Takaishi tampoco. Así que fue un alivio encontrarlos hoy libres. De lo contrario todo habría sido un gran desastre.

—Así que lo verás hoy ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Sora hace que sonría y mis mejillas se tornan de un color rosa —. Ya ha pasado un año.

—Si —siento como mi corazón late con fuerza porque iré a verlo de nuevo —. Ya ha pasado un año y le prometí verlo hoy. Se que va estar esperándome.

—Hablamos de Takeru —interrumpe Taichi con una sonrisa melancólica —. Siempre cumplió sus promesas.

En ese momento comprendo el significado de sus palabras. Justo después de que Takeru se fue, Taichi me contó que el cumplió una promesa desde sus ocho años a Sora. Siempre me protegería. Y siempre lo ha hecho, sin importar lo mucho que me molestaba.

—Debo irme o si no llegaré tarde —me pongo de pie y les doy un abrazo fuerte —. Los recogeré en la noche.

—Cuídate y dale saludos de nuestra parte —dice Taichi justo antes de que cierre la puerta de su casa.

El otoño ha llegado y con ello una de mis estaciones favoritas. El sonido del viento a través de los árboles. Los arboles con su tono anaranjado o rojizo dándole una imagen cálida a estos días de frio; unos que son realmente agradable, uno que me recuerda todos los momentos que pasé junto a Takeru antes de que se fuera. Tomo el tren y enciendo el reproductor mientras escucho esa canción que tanto le gusta a Takeru. "Kiss the rain". Recuerdo el día en que la escuchamos por primera vez. Estábamos enfrascados en nuestro trabajo de literatura, porque él no encontrábamos la canción perfecta para nuestro escrito. Así que dada dos horas de no poder encontrar inspiración y estar a punto de lanzar el estéreo por la ventana, encontré un cd de un pianista que no había escuchado en mi vida. Takeru me comentó que era de su madre y que era un regalo de un amigo. Sin pensarlo puse a reproducir esa canción. En el instante en que terminó, pude sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. "Es hermosa, igual que tu" me dijo ese día Takeru antes de darme mi primer beso. Aún logro recordar ese olor a menta y miel que emanaba de sus labios junto con el aroma a manzanas. El escrito que salió de ese momento hizo que Takeru ganara un concurso nacional.

—Siempre será nuestra canción —susurro para mí misma.

Salgo de la estación quizás diez minutos más tarde de lo que esperaba. Una maldición sale de mis labios antes de salir corriendo a través de la multitud de personas. A diferencia de mi hermano, siempre me ha gustado la puntualidad, más ahora que lo veré de nuevo. Cruzo la calle con cautela y entro al parque donde veré a Takeru, el mismo en donde me prometió verme en un año sin importar como terminaran las cosas. Después de lo ocurrido las cosas han sido difíciles, pero le prometí seguir adelante y lo estoy cumpliendo. Aún recuerdo ese día. Nuestro último beso debajo de ese árbol de cerezos en donde nos sentábamos a ver el atardecer en el verano. Siempre esperé enojo por parte de todos acerca de la promesa que hice junto con Takeru. Sin embargo, Taichi me sorprendió cuando le confesé mi promesa unas semanas después de lo ocurrido. Me dijo que era algo que se esperaba de nosotros. De hecho, todos aceptaron la petición de Takeru, excepto Yamato que estuvo bastante molesto y huyó hacia América apenas Takeru se fue.

—Si tan solo Yamato comprendiera todo —puedo ver el aire frio salir por mis labios —. Las cosas serían tan distintas entre él y nosotros.

En ese instante puedo observar como alguien camina lentamente y se queda de pie, allí a quizás veinte metros de distancia. El sol me da en el rostro y solo veo su silueta. No necesito más para saber que es él y sin pensarlo comienzo a correr hasta que salto en sus brazos. Me da quizás tres vueltas mientras reímos como niños pequeños antes de depositarme en el suelo y darme un suave beso en los labios. El sabor a menta sigue allí.

—Llegas tarde —dice suavemente mientras su mano está en mi mejilla.

—Culpa a mi hermano. Siempre con sus locuras —digo apoyando mi rostro en su cálida y suave mano, esa misma que recuerdo.

—Vamos a sentarnos, porque tienes mucho que contarme.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me dejo guiar hasta las bancas que hay debajo de un viejo árbol cuyas hojas amarillas caen dando una sensación de lluvia. Sin pensarlo, saco mi cámara para alejarme un poco y tomar una fotografía de él debajo del árbol.

—Siempre encuentras tiempo para una foto —dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Siempre —le respondo mientras tomo otra.

Solo puede reír e invitarme a que me siente junto con él. Su mano pasa por mi hombro y recuesto mi cabeza sobre el suyo. Es tan cálido y tierno como siempre lo ha sido; como si nada hubiera ocurrido; como si el jamás se hubiera ido; como si la vida no nos hubiera separado.

—Aún sigo creyendo que es un sueño —susurro suavemente.

—No lo es y si llegase a serlo, mataré a quien nos despierte —puedo sentir sus labios presionar mis cabellos —. Te extrañé tanto.

—Y yo a ti —siento la primera lágrima caer.

Lo siguiente son sus labios presionando los míos. Este beso a diferencia del primero trae consigo sentimientos de dolor, de culpa y de nostalgia. Nostalgia de saber que quizás este pueda ser último o el primero de una larga historia de encuentros fugases, eso que solo ellos serán testigos el cielo y este árbol de cerezos. Cada beso es diferente y lleno de recuerdos que se han ido y solo quedarán en nuestras memorias. Al cabo de un tiempo, los besos terminan y me recuesto a su lado de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está mi madre? —puedo sentir ese tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Bien, ha sido duro para ella. Intento verla más de una vez por semana y ella me visita siempre los viernes en la noche. Es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de ello con cariño. Me ha contado muchas historias sobre ti y lo curioso que siempre has sido. De hecho, me regaló tu cuaderno de poemas de cuando eras pequeños. Son algo torpes, pero ya en ese entonces había sentimiento en tus palabras. Ella me dice que comenzaste a escribir poco después que empezó nuestra aventura en el Digimundo.

—Realmente empecé a escribir cuando me enviaste la primera carta —lo observo completamente sonrojada —. Creo que más de unos de los poemas que escribí eran para las cartas que te respondía.

—Takeru…

—¿Cómo están todos? —hay emoción en su voz y comprendo que no quiere continuar el tema. —. Taichi, Sora y los demás.

—Taichi y Sora está bien. De hecho, esperan a su primer hijo y creo que nacerá en estos días.

—Sería increíble que naciera el 17 de junio —no puedo evitar reír ante su ocurrencia —. Lástima que estemos en octubre.

—Tu cumpleaños es en una semana —le digo mientras me separo para verlo —. En una semana serán veinte ocho años desde que tu naciste.

—Lo sé, puedes creerlo —niego ante sus palabras y el ríe —. Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos todos creían que eras mayor que yo.

—Solo porque era más alta que tú. Ahora soy la más pequeña de todos.

—Entonces Taichi será padre —puede notar cierto tono de burla en su voz —. Creo que Sora estará en problemas con dos Taichis.

Simplemente reímos con el solo hecho de imaginar una versión miniatura de mi hermano. Las risas duran quizás un minuto antes de que me recueste en su hombro de nuevo. El lugar está vació para ser otoño, pero es agradable, nos da nuestro momento juntos. Uno que no deseo compartir con nadie.

—¿Qué hay de Koushiro? —pregunta al cabo de unos minutos.

—Anda en un proyecto junto con el padre de Sora. Es poco lo que lo vemos, pero siempre llama para saber cómo estamos todos. Está muy alegre por ser el padrino del niño. Lástima que su relación con Mimi no funcionara tan bien.

—¿Qué hay de Mimi?

—Se encuentra en América ahora con su nuevo proyecto de cocina. Desde que supo que Sora tendría un bebé, ellos están recibiendo un paquete mensual con ropa. Según lo que me dijo, llegará en unas semanas para conocerlo.

—Entonces Mimi jamás cambiará —sonrió ante su comentario —. Que hay acerca del superior Jou.

—Está tan enfrascado en su especialización que aun no comprendo bien cómo es posible que se haya casado. Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien que fuera tan paciente como Gomamon.

—Eso es cruel Hikari —me observa y yo solo le veo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Vamos, ese tipo de comentarios los esperaría de Taichi e incluso de mí.

—No estoy mintiendo —digo de forma tajante.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que sea cruel —no respondo y el continua — ¿Como están los Digimons?

—Según los informes de Koushiro todos están bien y se encuentran juntos. Dice que quizás en unos meses podamos abrir la puerta de nuevo para verlos. Todos los extrañamos tanto. Lo importante es que están bien, así que no hay que preocuparse por… ellos…

—Hikari.

No respondo y cierro mis ojos ante el escozor de las lágrimas. Hace un año que la puerta se cerró y no pudimos ni siquiera decir adiós. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y hubiéramos solucionado todo a tiempo ellos estarían con nosotros. La primera lágrima cae por mi mejilla y aprieto los labios. Duele demasiado no tenerlos con nosotros. Extraño tanto a Tailmon y desearía poder abrazarla una vez más.

—Yo también los extraño —Me susurra suavemente al odio y yo solo le abrazo con fuerza y me escondo en su pecho —, pero ellos se encuentran bien ahora. Están a salvo y eso es lo más importante. Además, el estar ustedes juntos ayuda a superar el dolor.

—Si, pero eso no le importó mucho a Yamato.

—Cada persona lleva su pena a su modo. Debes comprenderlo.

—Se fue sin decir adiós si quiera —lo observo incrédula y bastante irritada —. Mi hermano me pide que lo entienda, pero es demasiado difícil Takeru. Yo necesitaba de él, así afrontaríamos tu ida juntos. Las dos personas que más te amaban y simplemente huyó. No es justo que haya hecho ello. Yo no hui, aun cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Me quedé juntos con todos, junto con tu madre. No me pidas que comprenda ello.

—Hikari, a diferencia de ti. Yamato me tenía a mí.

—¡No es verdad! —puedo ver la expresión de asombro ante mi exasperación —. Yamato tiene a sus padres, a mi hermano, a Sora y a los demás. Incluso me tiene a mí ¡Es mi cuñado y eso ni le importo para huir!

—Hikari…

—Por favor no sigas Takeru. No quiero perder el tiempo que me queda contigo discutiendo sobre el porqué de lo que hizo Yamato.

No responde y su mano acaricia mi cabello con suavidad. Siento una calidez que me invade por completo, como si no fuera otoño y las hojas empezaran a caer, como si la realidad no existiera y jamás se hubiera ido. Esa es la palabra con la que más lo puedo describir. "Calidez". Solo quiero detener el tiempo y quedarme allí un poco más. Pedirle a Dios que nos dé más tiempo. Al destino que deje por un instante nos deje tener el control de nuestras decisiones. "Por favor" es lo único que pido para que él este un poco más de tiempo conmigo.

—Hikari —escucho su voz después de un tiempo.

—Si —susurro suavemente.

—Gracias por convencer a Yamato —me da un suave beso en mis cabellos —. Fue agradable poder verlo de nuevo. Se que debió ser difícil, pero te lo agradezco.

—Taichi fue quien lo convenció.

—Si, él muy obstinado no me quería ver. Se negaba a aceptar que estaba con él —levanto el rostro y puedo ver una suave sonrisa en sus labios —. Al final pude abrazarlo y él me perdonó. Me contó que está alistándose para participar en el equipo de expedición a Marte. El musico se enamoró del espacio. Me dijo que tocará la armónica allá. La misma que a Gabumon y a mí nos encantaba oír.

—Cuanto me alegro de que Yamato y tú hayan solucionado todo. Espero que regrese pronto a nosotros.

—Lo hará. Me prometió que los cuidaría.

En ese instante no soporto más y lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando de nuevo mi rostro en su pecho. Las lágrimas solo caen, como si el dique de mi corazón se hubiera roto por completo. No puedo soportarlo. Lo prometí, lo sé; sin embargo, es tan difícil saber que en unas horas él no estará de nuevo. Siento su abrazo es cada vez más fuerte. Sé que también es difícil para Takeru. Mi corazón quema y es difícil no dejar de llorar. Tengo miedo porque ahora sé que no lo volveré a ver. Desee que Yamato no llegara y así tendría la esperanza de ver a Takeru el siguiente año. Sin embargo, la promesa que le hice valía más que mis deseos de verlo todo el tiempo posible. Jamás he podido ser egoísta con mis sentimientos y eso duele demasiado, porque por primera en mi vida, quiero algo que no podré tener jamás.

— Hiromi ha empezado hacer preguntas —siento como la voz se me entrecorta —. Ha empezado a preguntar por qué su padre tuvo que irse y Keitaro duerme con la fotografía en la que lo sostienes en tus brazos —las lágrimas caen con más fuerza —. Me duele que ellos no te puedan ver. Me parte el alma saber que solo Hiro tenga recuerdos vagos de ti. Es tan doloroso no poder responder a sus preguntas sin destrozarlos. Sin destrozarme.

—Hikari…

—Todos creen que yo lo acepté con la felicidad más grande del mundo lo que ocurrió y sabes muy bien que no es verdad —siento como las lágrimas se funden en su camisa —. Hay día en los que me es difícil abrir los ojos, porque sé que no estarás allí a mi lado. Tu mano no estará en mi cintura y no habrá un beso de buenos días. No tendremos que organizar los días en los que veremos a nuestros padres, ni lo mucho que les discutiremos con ellos por malcriar a nuestros hijos. No podremos hacer el amor de nuevo. No tendremos discusiones sobre porque tenemos un gato y un perro en el mismo departamento —tomo una bocanada de aire y prosigo —. Hiro no tendrá a su padre para que le enseñe a montar bicicleta y jugar baloncesto. Kei jamás podrá hablar contigo y no podrá escuchar esas anécdotas del mejor narrador de nosotros. Takeru duele mucho ver a mis nuestros hijos sin ti. Daria todo para poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que te vayas.

—Hikari.

—Si lo sé —mi voz se quiere quebrar, pero continuo —, sé muy bien que estás muerto y también sé que esa esperanza que siempre transmitiste está conmigo Solo que duele saber que no volverás jamás.

—Te amo —siento de nuevo ese dolor —. Sabes cómo desearía ver a Hiro y Kei por todos lados volviéndome loco. Besarlos cada vez que los viera. Enseñarles a amar y a ser verdaderos hombres, para que pudieran proteger a su madre. Mostrarle como debían ser con mi madre y respetaran a los tuyos. Como no dejarse de las bromas de Taichi y no interrumpir a mi hermano en sus ensayos. Pero lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que como dijiste, jamás haremos el amor de nuevo, abrazarte entre las sabanas y dormir a tu lado tranquilos antes de los niños nos despertaran. Desvelarnos contándote todas esas extrañas historias que viene a mi cabeza. Perdóname por no sentir arrepentimiento de mis acciones, porque de lo contrario tú no estarías aquí y eso no podría soportarlo nunca.

Lo siguiente que escucho es un sollozo proveniente de sus labios y lo observo. Las lágrimas caen cada vez con más fuerza. Sin pensarlo las limpio y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla antes de besar sus labios. En ese instante siento la primera gota caer y observo el cielo. Está completamente gris y las gotas comienzan a caer cada vez más con fuerza. En ese instante una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Takeru me observa confuso y yo solo puedo empezar a reír.

—Kiss the rain —le digo sin dejar de reír.

En ese momento el comprende las palabras y sonríe también. De repente se pone de pie y toma mi mano. Yo simplemente me dejo guiar por él, quien pone su mano libre en mi cintura y me atrae hasta él.

—Me concedes esta última pieza —dejo de sonreír porque sé que significa —. Déjame bailar el ultimo vals con mi esposa.

Yo solo asiento y me dejo llevar por sus pasos rítmicos y alegres. Al cabo de unos segundos me dejo contagiar esa alegría y el baile se convierte en un compás mágico. Como si nos hubiera transportado a ese momento tan especial para nosotros. Esa vez cuando fuimos a la playa y me enseñó a bailar el vals. Ahora era diferente, porque ya sabía bailar y el chapotear de nuestros pies en el agua le daban un toque mucho más único; como si el universo supiera que debía entonar el vals perfecto en deuda de haber separado a un par de almas que merecían estar juntas.

—Hikari —dice de repente Takeru sin dejar de verme —. Jamás te pude decir esto cuando estaba con vida y agradezco poder tener este permiso para hacerlo. Hikari, comprendo que los votos de matrimonio son hasta que la muerte nos separe —toma una bocanada de aire y prosigue —, sin embargo, yo haré unos nuevos votos para el amor de mi vida —siento como mis lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia —. Prometo que te cuidaré siempre, aun no estando presente. Prometo que el viento que acariciará tu rosto serán mis manos tocando tus mejillas. Prometo que las gotas de lluvia serán por cada sonrisa que compartimos juntos. Prometo que siempre estaré allí a tu lado y prométeme —en ese momento lo observo incrédula — que serás feliz. Prométeme que sonreirás de nuevo como cuando nos conocimos. Prométeme que amarás de nuevo. Es lo único que puedo darte y pedirte.

—Takeru —sale por fin de mis labios —. No puedo prometerte nada, porque prometerte ello sería romper mis votos que alguna vez hice contigo. Prometí amarte incluso después de la muerte, sin importar que tan doloroso sea. No puedo amar a otro que no seas tú. Tu eres la única persona con quien haré el amor, la única que dormirá conmigo entre las sabanas, la única que amare por completo. No puedes pedirme cambiar el padre a mis hijos, porque no dejaré que ellos crezcan sin saber lo valiente que era su padre, lo fuerte y decidido. Tu siempre cumpliste tus promesas y es ahora cuando tu debes respetar la promesa que te hice.

—Bueno, debía intentarlo —su sonrisa infantil está allí —. Es hora.

—Tan rápido —lo abrazo con fuerza —. Solo quédate un minuto más.

—Hikari, he estado una hora más de lo que tenía permitido —me aferro con más fuerza —. Dile a Hiro que su padre siempre estará orgulloso de él y a Kei que cada vez que cada vez que lea ese libro que le deje, podrá sentir el amor que siempre tendré por él. Diles que me escriban cartas y las quemen, así ellas podrán llegar al cielo y podré leerlas. Hazlo tú también, mi amor.

—Takeru… —me separo lo suficiente para verlo.

—Hikari, te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre.

Justo en ese momento sus labios se funden con los míos en señal de despedida. El sabor a menta y miel jamás se ira de mis labios. El calor de su ser se quedará impregnado por siempre en mí. Recordaré cada día el olor a manzanas que emanaba su cuerpo. Su café y el beso de buenos días. Como nos sentábamos a leer historias juntos y como bañábamos a los niños hasta quedar empapados. Este es el adiós más doloroso que jamás pensé tener; porque con él, una parte de mí se irá para siempre.

—Yo también te he amado, te amo y te amaré por siempre Takeru —le digo antes de sentir sus labios en mi frente.

Cuando abro los ojos, puede ver la triste realidad. Estoy sola de nuevo. Quiero desplomarme y llorar desconsolada, sin embargo, una sonrisa invade mi rostro. Así que cierro los ojos y observo al cielo, para agradecer a Dios y al destino por permitirme verle una ultima vez. Siento las gotas caer en mi rostro y aun así sigo sonriendo.

—Gracias por todo Takeru.

En ese momento siento que la lluvia se detiene y abro los ojos. Sobre mi hay una sombrilla que es sostenida por una mano pálida. Volteo rápidamente y observo con asombro a la persona frente a mí.

—Yamato —sale de mis labios.

—Hikari —su voz es fuerte y su mirada muy distinta a cuando se fue. En esta no hay rastro de culpa de dolor. Es una mirada tranquila y viva por primera vez —¿Qué sucedió con el formalismo?

—Se fue el mismo día que tú lo hiciste —contrario a lo que pensé no hay rencor en mis palabras.

—Hikari.

—Yamato deja así —le digo son la esperanza de evitar una discusión innecesaria.

—Déjame hablar Hikari —no respondo y él recibe mi silencio como respuesta —. Se que fui un completo idiota por irme y cualquier excusa que tenga en estos momentos no justifica mis acciones. Se que no fui el único que se rompió con la muerte de Takeru. Se que fui un maldito egoísta al no darme cuenta de que mis padres y mis amigos estaban igual que yo. Pero, sobre todo no me di cuenta de lo doloroso que fue para ti. No solo perdiste a tu mejor amigo; sino que también a tu primer amor, a tu amate, a tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos. No quería venir por miedo de que Takeru me recriminara por dejarte sola juntos con los niños. Sin embargo, decidí vencer mis temores vine a este lugar. No solo puede verlo, sino que además me pude perdonar a mí mismo. Perdóname Hikari por ser un mal hermano mayor, porque eso eres para mí ahora. Mi pequeña hermanita.

—Yamato —siento un dolor en el pecho y una alegría inmensa a la vez.

—Y jamás podré pagar lo que has hecho por mí. Se que significó que yo pudiera decirle adiós. Takeru me contó y prometo que no me iré de nuevo. Estaré con ustedes siempre.

Lo siguiente que siento es su brazo libre rodeándome y atrayéndome a él. No es el mismo sentimiento de calidez que sentía con Takeru, sin embargo, no deja de ser reconfortante. Cierro los ojos y me dejo abrazar por él. Es la forma en la que pide perdón y como dijo Takeru alguna vez, "no lo culpes Hikari, mi hermano no tiene un gran ejemplo sobre el afecto".

—Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—Debo ir a donde mi hermano primero —me observa un poco nervioso —. Hiro y Kei están con ellos. Sora debe guardar reposo y no confió en mi hermano para dejar a los niños con él solo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —por primera vez desde que nos vimos logro sonreír.

El camino a casa de Taichi, a diferencia de lo que esperaba fue bastante animado y muy alegre. Me contó de horrible entrenamiento que lo tocó realizar y que ser astronauta era más mortificante de lo que pensaba. Yo le conté todo lo que Hiro y Kei hicieron en su año de ausencia. Como Hiro adoraba a Taichi y accedía a todas sus ideas poco éticas, mientras que Kei le gustaba estar más tranquilo escuchando música y simplemente escuchar algún cuento.

—¿Segura que eres Yagami? —dice Yamato con una sonrisa sorna —. Porque no comprendo cómo pueden ser tan distintos los dos. Taichi está demente y tú por el contrario, eres alguien cuerdo y muy maduro.

—La genética se apiadó de mi —puedo verle sonreír ante mi comentario —. Pero lo de Hiro de admirar a su tío es muy de Takeru, él siempre te admiró aun cuando eres un idiota.

—Me ofendes —responde claramente ofendido.

—¡Es verdad! Incluso Takeru y yo a veces solíamos preguntarnos cual de nuestros hermanos era el más idiota e inmaduro —puede ver como se sonroja y gira el rosto. No puedo evitar reir ante la expresión infantil de este. En ese instante me detengo en frente de la casa de Taichi —. Llegamos.

Me acerco y toco el timbre. Se escucha a los lejos un "voy" por parte de Taichi y puedo observar lo nervioso que está Yamato. Tomo su hombro con suavidad y el contiene el aliento cuando Taichi abre la puerta con esa sonrisa habitual.

—Hikari —dicen sonriendo hasta que ve la persona y solo puede observarlo —. Yamato.

—Hola Tai…

Lo siguiente que veo es que mi hermano lo abraza con fuerza y Yamato corresponde el abrazo. La reacción de mi hermano toma por sorpresa a Yamato, quien reacciona al cabo de unos minutos. El abrazo dura unos instantes más hasta que mi hermano se separa de él y le sonríe.

—Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo para presencia el nacimiento del primogénito Yagami —dice con demasiado orgullo y Yamato no puede evitar reir.

—Realmente vine a darle mis condolencias a Sora. Ahora que debe lidiar con dos Taichis, no sé qué será de ella. Además, le iba a decir que están enviando simios al espacio. Quizás tu califiques para ello.

—Pero eso implicaría que tu pierdas tu empleo —intento controlarme para no reír ante la respuesta de Taichi.

—Has mejorado.

—Vamos Yamato, siempre he sido mejor en contraatacar que tu —Yamato simplemente asiente —. Pasen que los niños están en la sala con Sora.

Taichi en ese momento nos invita a entrar y dejamos los zapatos en la entrada. La casa de Taichi lo que no posee en tamaño lo encuentras a calidez. Me acerco y puedo ver a Hiro y Kei sentados en el sofá mientras ven televisión. Sora está sentada en medio de ellos. No es hasta que Taichi carraspea que los tres le prestan atención. En ese momento Hiro y Kei saltan a mis brazos.

—¡Mami! —dicen en unísono.

—Hola mis amores —les beso con suavidad a cada uno y tomo en los brazos a Kei — ¿Qué tal su día?

—¡Genial! —responde Hiro con euforia —. Mi tío me enseñó a gambetear con el balón.

—Eso es genial —ahora observo a Kei que me observa con el ceño fruncido —¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Quién es? —dice señalando a Yamato.

—Es el tío Yamato —responde sin importancia Hiro mientras lo abraza — Fue un largo entrenamiento ¿Ya eres astronauta?

—Aun no, pero dentro de poco tendré mi primera misión —los ojos de Hiro se iluminan ante sus palabras y Yamato solo puede revolver sus cabellos rubios. Tan claros como los de Takeru.

—Kei, como dijo Hiro, Yamato es tu tío y tu padrino. Como Taichi lo es de Hiro.

—Pensé que verías a Takeru —dice Taichi —, pero al parecer no fuiste la única.

—¿Viste a papá? —la pregunta me toma por sorpresa porque Kei solo tiene tres años y miro a Taichi con el ceño fruncido —. Quiero verlo la próxima vez.

—Claro —le digo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza —. Dejaremos flores en su cumpleaños y podrán escribirle una carta y les mostraré como podemos hacer que tu papá la lea.

—¿En serio? —ahora es Hiro que tiene interés en lo que digo y solo asiento — ¡Genial! Podre contarle a papá como le gané al tío Taichi en los video juegos.

En ese momento pongo a Kei en el suelo y les digo que guarden todo que debemos irnos. Ellos no discuten y salen rumbo a la habitación del bebé por sus mochilas mientras hablan de que debería decir la carta de ellos.

—Hikari —observo a Sora que se ha puesto de pie y está junto a mi hermano —. Ya escogimos el nombre para el niño, bueno de hecho la idea fue de Taichi —tanto Yamato como yo la observamos con incredulidad y preocupación —. No te preocupes, cuando me dijo el nombre, yo también me sorprendí —nos observa antes de poner su mano en su vientre y Taichi hacer lo mismo —. El niño tendrá el nombre de la persona más valiente y desinteresada que he conocido. Alguien que no le importó cumplir una promesa, aun cuando estaba aterrado. Se sacrificó para que estuviéramos aquí. Creo que lo correcto es que él se debe llamar como la persona que más amó su madrina en este mundo —siento la primera lagrima caer —. Hikari el niño se va llamar…

—Takeru —la voz de Yamato es quebrada y no es necesario verlo para saber que llora.

No pienso un instante y abrazo a mi hermano con fuerza mientras acaricia mis cabellos.

—Gracias hermano.

—¿Mami por qué lloras? —pregunta un alarmado Hiro—¿algo malo pasa?

—No, por el contrario. Algo muy bueno acaba de ocurrir —Hiro me observa con su ceño fruncido —. Tu primo ya tiene nombre y va ser Takeru.

—¡Como papá! —la voz alegre de Kei logra hacerme reír — ¡Tengo que contarle!

—Claro que lo harás. Ahora el beso y abrazo de despedida a sus tíos que debemos irnos.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, los niños se despiden rápidamente y salimos rumbo a casa. A mitad de camino se duermen y Yamato me ayuda con Hiro. Es bueno tenerlo de nuevo cerca. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento y dejamos los niños en la cama, le ofrezco un poco de té, el cual niega cortésmente.

—Vendré para los cumpleaños de Takeru —Yo simplemente lo abrazo —. Hikari, debo ir a pedir perdón a bastante gente, así que nos veremos allá el día de sus cumpleaños. También le escribiré una carta a Takeru.

Me despido de él y me cambio para dormir. En ese momento recuerdo mi cámara y observo la foto que tomé de Takeru. Para mi sorpresa él está allí, observándome con una sonrisa que marca sus hoyuelos y sus ojos azules me observan con cariño. No pienso un segundo para imprimirla y ponerla en la habitación de los niños. Kei amará mucho ver una foto nueva de su padre.

Una semana después…

—Espero que no lo haga sin mi supervisión, la de sus abuelos, la de Sora o de Yamato —les digo mientras enciendo una pequeña fogata en frente de la lápida.

—¿Qué hay del tío Taichi? —Me pregunta Hiro con esos ojos pardos llenos de curiosidad.

—Jamás hagan algo así con él —lo observo con mi rosto serio y el asiente rápidamente —¿Sabes los números de emergencia verdad?

—Primero a emergencias, luego a ti. Si tu no contesta a la tía Sora o al tío Koushiro.

—Así es Hiro —le revuelvo suavemente su cabello.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto con el tío Taichi? —pregunta Kei.

—Porque Taichi puede quemar un edificio completo si se lo propone —la voz de Yamato aparece detrás de nosotros.

—¡Tío! —Hiro salta a sus brazos y le sonríe — ¿Viniste para los cumpleaños de papá?

—Claro, jamás me he perdido uno —Yamato tiene una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía —. Hola Kei.

—Hola —dice escondiéndose detrás de mí. Aun no se siente cómodo con Yamato y eso es normal; pero a diferencia de cuando estábamos en la casa de Taichi, le observa con un aire de curiosidad que se ve plasmado en sus ojos azules.

—Hikari.

—Yamato —no hay que decir más para entendernos. Siempre me ha gustado mucho de ellos dos, no era necesario hacer cosas de más para que comprendieran —¿Están listos?

—¡Si! —responden unísono los niños.

—Entonces hagan lo mismo que yo —me interrumpe Yamato y pone su carta dentro de la fogata —. Mejor les doy una mano con ello antes de que su mamá me demande si llegan a quemarse.

Hiro y Kei aceptan la ayuda de Yamato y dejan las cartas en la fogata y esperan a que se quemen por completo. Yo aún tengo la mía en el bolsillo y algo en mí no me deja tirarla en frente de los niños y Yamato se da cuenta de ello diciéndoles que se despidan de papá que el "tío Yamato, el mejor de todos" les dará un helado antes de ir al hospital. Mi hermano y él parece que compiten a ratos por saber quién es el mejor tío.

—Los niños serán felices Takeru. Al igual que yo —en ese momento saco la carta del bolsillo —, porque jamás estaremos solos. Tengo una gran familia a mi lado gracias a ti —entonces dejo la carta en el fuego —. Sora y mi hermano se excusan por no estar aquí hoy. Al parecer el pequeño Takeru compartirá cumpleaños contigo.

En ese instante puedo sentir como el viento acaricia mis mejillas y solo logro sonreír. Takeru está ahí, aunque no lo vea, sé que esta frente a mí. Entonces espero a que la carta termine de quemarse por completo y apago la fogata.

—Takeru, sabes que no creo en la reencarnación, pero sé que nos veremos en el otro mundo. Gracias por hacer mi vida junto a ti una aventura. te amo, te amo y te amaré por siempre.

Doy media vuelta y salgo en rumbo a donde están los niños y Yamato. Siempre espere que mi historia fuera un final de cuentos en donde vivieron felices por siempre; y aunque suene extraño, si lo fue. El tiempo que pasé con él fue especial y completo, ese momento vivirá para siempre en mi corazón y en el reflejo de mis hijos. Takeru, mil gracias por todo. Gracias por conocernos, protegernos y amarnos por siempre.

 _Querido hermano._

 _Espero que leas esta carta, porque de lo contrario eres un vil mentiroso. Todo está perfecto ahora y aunque te extrañe puedo verte en los ojos de Kei y el rostro de Hiro. En tres meses empezaré mi expedición y pienso tocar la armónica en el espacio. Vamos a ver si puedo romper leyes de la física allá. Espero que la puedas escuchar. Gracias por se mi hermano pequeño._

 _Yamato._

 _¡Papá!_

 _Hace unos meses empecé el jardín de niños y soy el más listo de mi clase. Tío Yamato me ayudo a escribir la carta para que mamá no se diera cuenta. No quiero que sepa te prometo que yo cuidaré de ella. Se que mis ojos son como los de mamá, pero todos me dicen que me parezco a ti. Además, soy un Takaishi y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas. Espero que sigas viniendo a darme mi beso de buenas noches._

 _Hiro._

 _¡Papi!_

 _Ya tengo tres años y soy muy peque. Mamá me dijo que tú también eras pequeño, así que espero ser igual de alto a ti. Tengo una nueva foto tuya, mamá la tomó cuando te vio. No olvides darme mi beso de buenas noches._

 _Te quero, Kei._

 _Takeru._

 _Nunca puede dejar esa formalidad contigo, aun cuando estábamos casados. Mi carta no va ser muy larga esta vez. Solo quiero que sepas que Koushiro nos llamó hace unos días diciendo que pudieron abrir la puerta ¡Volveremos a verlos! Algo en mi interior dice que tienes en parte culpa de ello. Me dijo que Patamon está ansioso de ver a los niños. Yo estoy ansiosa de verlos y poder platicar con Tailmon. Se que los niños te pueden ver y espero que vayas a darle su beso de buenas noches. Te amo Takeru y no tengo miedo de no verte de nuevo, porque el amor une los mundos._

 _Te ame, te amo y te amaré por siempre. Tu mejor amiga Hikari._

* * *

Originalmente iba a ser algo corto, pero las ideas simplemente fluyeron y he aquí un largo fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo. Aclaro que los nombres de los hijos de Takeru y Hikari significan "Bendición".

Si desean, pueden leerlo escuchando la canción "Kiss the Rain" de Yiruma. Esa canción fue la que me dio la inspiración para este lindo fic.


End file.
